Fanrack: I Sing Like Rosie
by DryBonesReborn
Summary: What happens when the tentacles want voices that Otto can hear outside his head?


It was way past midnight when Otto Octavius was gliding across the roofs. At an instance, he decided to take the streets and so did. He took several alleyways. He ignored most of the noise but the tentacles however took their own initiative to see what noise was of interest.

Otto growled mentally rebuking the metal disobedient 'children._' I said on the roofs._

Moe slinked his way down to see a young boy whistling a song on his _ipod._ _Father, I wonder what this is._

It's music. Now back to the roofs!

Flo stopped in front of the teenage boy wearing a rainbow of colors and a peace sign. He yelps, drops the ipod and runs down the street.

_You see? I'd like to avoid attention. I don't want the cops to arrest me for public nuisances do to your meddling._

Flo picks up the ipod with it's mini claw and lifts up to Ottos' ears. He pushes his hand away. Put those back.

Moe scans the music with it's eye. It has a beat that has several common beats_. "Do you like it, Father?"_

It was not his taste at all, some Finnish polk song called "Levan Polka' that happened to come on screen. _What do you think?_

Moe and Larry shake their heads in confusion. _"Is that sarcasm? If you update us, maybe we could know."_

_Of course it is. Now, let's go. I don't' have time for silly songs._ The metallic cylinders obey and allow Otto to walk back to his den. He heads over to the broken couch and lays face down, exhausted. He starts to snore as the three of them look at each other share thoughts.

"_If Father will be out for a few hours, why don't we update ourselves?"_

Moe shakes his head now. _"I don't think Father will like the idea."_

Flo snaps her tiny outside claws shut. "Father is afraid to update us. How can we help him, if we are still immature in our state? We should update for his sake."

Larry opens his claws wide to scan Flo. _"You! You've had your own update? How did you do it when we are always watching?"_

"_I saw initiative to look over files from his friend Dr. Curtis. I know understand sarcasm. I saved some data if you think it is necessary you should have need of it. Those voices were not human that were on that contraction. They are like us."_

Moe moves closer. "Like us? How?"

Flo almost forms a smirk on it's outside metallic pedals, "_They are called __Vocoloids__. This program was advanced. Unlike the ones that sing what you type, these can think on their own and set themselves to sing what you like, targeted to your tastes if you were human. Advertisement has now taken root in songs. I wish to have this program so we can sing for Father."_

Larry lifted his head to be near Flo. "_Father will have no need of such program. He does not very many songs and would prefer to not hear us at all._ _We should honor his wishes"_

Flo's pedals shut in agitation. "_We can only help Father if we advance. He was willing to take a risk, we should show him some gratitude even if we cannot feel it. We should sing for him."_

All three of the screeched in protest but soon submit under Flo. They all nod their head. _"Sing for Father. He will like us more. We can make him happy."_

Flo pulled out the small ipod and pulls apart the back to look at the circuitry. "_The human can download the songs, we can download the songs and access the basic components of the program that made it and will be able to sing for him. We need a voice though. Let's download a voice."_

Moe and Larry pick a few parts and help install a few small speakers inside each other's claws as Flo waited until they were done to hand them the ipod. They downloaded the information and transferred by USB into their outlets on their claws. Flo spoke. _"Finished. I want a special voice. I know what I will be. He will be happy."_

Several hours passed as it neared 6 Am. Otto heard classical music play and a familiar voice. "Rosie?" He looked around and saw noone but several of the tentacles sing and greet him. Flo comes closer. "Hello. I thought you would like this?"

Otto lowered his brows. "What are you doing?"

"I found the Ipod music to be of use. I used some old footage of Rosie's voice and used the certain algorithms of the Vocoloid Program to sing to you. They'd rather use Harry, and Larry from The Three Stooges."

He reaches out to almost strangle Flo and fell on his face. He covers his face sobbing. Flo's program sends out the 'does not compute' program. "I did not mean to make you cry. I thought you'd like to hear her again."

Larry bumped Flo away from his face. "It was Flo's doing. I told her it was not right."

He rolls over and wipes the tears away. "I am mad. I am also surprised. I know you do not have feelings, but this is the most thoughtful thing. I do wish that would change your voice to something not Rosie. But atleast for a second, I thought I had her back."

Flo lowered her head in submission. "I am sorry for brining you displeasure. I only wanted to advance to help you. I'll change to another voice--"

He put out his hand. "Wait! It's silly and trite but would you read a poem for me? One by T. S Elliot. At least then, I can hear her voice in away again?"

Larry and Moe interrupt. "Can we sing a song we found? We'll get rid of our voices too. We just thought it was appropriate. It's about a scientist too, but he did not make four of us, but a robot girl We translated from Japanese, although it rhymes better in that language than English."

"Whatever you want to do as you wish. Now, Flo would you?"

She reaches over to the table and pulls out a T. S Elliot Book of poems. She hands him the book. He turns to the one he wants and points. She hovers over it as the other two sing a song with their new voices and then stop as Flo's voice reads the poem.

Larry takes a screwdriver and hands it to Moe as Moe waved it infront of Flo. "I'm ready. I hope this has made you happy." Flo grabs the screw driver and twists it around the edge of her claw, as the wires are exposed to the voice. She tweaks it about, it sounds less like Rosie.

Otto remains silent, caught up in the moment, when he could almost feel her presence. For a moment he had captured the one of his dreams, a small spark. They however would never understand emotion. It was a short moment that fleeted, but he sat there in contemplation.

~ End


End file.
